


Out of spite

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Rey is lost and tired.  Drastic measures are taken.





	Out of spite

Rey was completely and utterly done. She was tired and hungry. Wet from the heavy rain, mud up to her hips and several cuts from the thick foliage of the area. She had gotten lost hours ago and missed the first ship to take off. To top it all off she could feel Ren’s presence nearby, he had been hunting her down for the last couple of hours and she was ready to chop his head of if it mean she could sit down and rest for five minutes.

“The moment I get my hands on whoever lifted that ship without me on it I’m soooo going to…”

Her sentence was interrupted by a big log flying towards her. She dogged it by crouching down and turning around, just in time to roll to the left in order to avoid another one. She quickly turn on her lightsaber and took a defensive position; in front of her stood Ren, with his hand still raised from throwing the log and lightsaber on.

Without giving her a chance to recover he quickly covered the distance between them and started his attack. Thrust, doge, thrust, parry. Rey could feel her limbs starting to go numb from the strain of Ren’s attacks, the coldness of the rain and the exhaustion taking over. Usually they were evenly matched but with how tired she felt she knew she had to end it quickly or risk defeat.

Going on the offensive and finding an opening took a while but she was, barely, able to make him stumble and kick him hard enough for him to hit the ground and drop his lightsaber. She crossed the distance between them in two long strides and pinned him to the floor with her weight, lightsaber closed to his stomach as a warning to not move.

She was tired and mad. Completely furious with him for chasing her through the forest. For all the long months of longing and confusion after the death of Snoke. For the damn war and his stubborn take on it.

Lightsaber still on and relatively close to his stomach, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him towards her. She closed her eyes as their lips and noses collided harshly. Rey moved her lips against his, one, twice and then bit his lip hard when he tried to talk before continuing the kiss. It didn’t last more than five seconds and when it ended she could feel the confusion, hope and a trace of affection coming out from Ren in waves. She kept her eyes closed though, for she didn’t dare see all that reflected on his eyes.

Slacking her grip on him a bit she kissed him again, softer this time, lightly. Just a brush of lips and then released him. Turning off her lightsaber Rey quickly backed off and ran away from him without sparing him a glance. He didn’t follow but she could feel the heaviness of his gaze all the way to the her pick up point.


End file.
